


People Change

by realdeanandcassiefan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdeanandcassiefan/pseuds/realdeanandcassiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot, but two scenarios. This fan fiction is based on the season finale, “Shadows and Mirrors”. A before and after between Derek and Braeden. Please, leave your thoughts, feedback, and reviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Change

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own the show; don’t own the characters, just my imagination.

Before…

****

Braeden sits on the edge of bed watching Derek changed into a different shirt. _After he told her he was fine with dying, it hurt Braeden more than she thought it would. She’s only known Derek Hale for a short period of time he’s become such an integral part of her life, that she was scared to lose him. He moved around the loft, acting as if his statements earlier regarding dying were no big deal. Didn’t he care about her? Didn’t he care about what’s going on between them? He was willing to give up his life, just like that. No matter that they just started something together?_

Not liking where her thoughts were leading, she quickly grabbed her jacket off the couch. She could feel him watching her as she walked to the door. Braeden opened the latch and pulled on the door and proceeded to walk into the hall.

“Braeden, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, we’re just going to go save lives, be those awesome heroes who save the day.”

“Braeden…”

“Braeden what, the way you’re acting as if you want to die as if it’s not a big deal, how in the hell am I supposed to deal with that?”

“You deal with it because this is who I am. Scott has become like a little brother to me and I’m worried about him. I don’t want him to be hurt or worse. I can’t just sit back and do nothing; can’t you understand that?”

Braeden continued to keep her head turned because she didn’t want Derek to see how much his words were hurting her. _That’s what I want to do for you, so why don’t you understand that?_

“Yep, I’m starting to understand a lot of things.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Braeden shook her head without responding. She quickly looks at him when Derek grabs her wrist stopping her from moving. She smirks at him and thumps him on the chest. _What’s the use of putting herself out there; when he was gung-ho on leaving her?_

“Forget it, we should go.”

****

And After…

Derek maneuvered the truck along the dirt road. It was already dark. They’d been driving for two hours. Scott and the rest passed by them waving as they followed behind the police van. He quickly looked at Braeden. She sat quietly staring out the window. She hadn’t spoken since they left the Temple of Tezcatlipoca. _Was she angry with him? Was she put off that he turned fully into a wolf? Did she want to back off from what they got going?_ Before he could pose any questions to her, she told him to stop the car.

“What?”

“Stop the fucking car Derek!”

He quickly pulls over and watches as she moves to climb out of the passenger seat. He unbuckles his seat belt and attempts to stop her from leaving. She snatches away from him and gets out of the car, slamming the door. Derek looks in the rear view mirror and sees her putting distance between herself and the car.

_He worries that Braeden is about to leave him when he hears her, really hears her. She was crying! He could hear her sniffing. She always presented herself like she was made of steel. Was she worried about him?_ He didn’t know if he should get out and see what was wrong. But he couldn’t bear to see her hurt. It was just like when he found her when she was injured, ever since then he felt this protectiveness about her.

“Braeden…”

“Don’t. Just stay away from me right now.”

“Not happening.”

“Really, you didn’t seem to have any problem leaving me before! So what the hell is different now?!”

“Because you’re hurt and I feel like you blame me.”

“You damn right I do! You fucking died on me! You left me! And now I’m just trying to get my head together so do you fucking mind!”

Braeden could feel Derek moving closer behind her. _She was this close to freaking out on him. Didn’t he see how much she cared about him! Did he even care at all!_

“Braeden…”

“Stop it Derek, I mean it!”

Derek moved in front of her and his heart jumped in his chest when he sees the tear stains on her cheeks. _She cried; over him!_

“No. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you were hurt. I’m sorry my evolving scared you so much.”

“Whatever, just answer me this, did you know that this was going to happen?”

“No, I swear to you I didn’t know. My mother was able to transform into full wolf form. I didn’t know that I could.”

Derek moved until he was standing directly in front of her. Braeden stared up at him cautiously. “I didn’t mean to hurt you Braeden. I really didn’t. I didn’t want to leave you, not intentionally. You have to believe that.”

When he slowly touched her cheek, Braeden knew right then and there she was in big trouble. _His eyes, those beautiful, green eyes of his. Can you see inside my soul? Do you see the loneliness inside of me, that I know is inside of you?_ To make light of a situation that she didn’t want to be in, Braeden smirked, while trying to put distance between them. “You think you are so cute.”

Before she could move around him, he wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her back to him. “Let me show you how much I didn’t want to leave you.”

Without waiting for her response, he took her by the hand and led her back to the truck. He opened the door for her and waited until she got into the passenger seat. He looked up at the moon and wondered if maybe they should just find a motel for the night. When he gets behind the wheel, he’s surprised when Braeden climbs onto his lap and kisses him. It was the sweetest kiss she ever gave him; and he and Braeden were not known for their candy cane and lollipop kisses. When she straddles him while wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him close, Derek feared Braeden could hear the pounding in his chest. She was seating herself right into his heart and he didn’t have the power to even stop her.

“Braeden…”

“I need you Derek. I need you so much right now.”

Braeden quickly kisses him, pressing her lips against his. Derek groans taking control over the kiss and soon pushes his tongue between her lips kissing her deeply. Hungrily their mouths fused together. She would never grow tired of kissing him. His kisses were always so gentle yet passionate. Minutes passed with them kissing, their hands framing each other cheeks. But it wasn’t enough. Derek removes Braeden’s jacket and watches as she lifts her arms removing her top. When Derek removes his Henley he groans when he feels Braeden scattering wet kisses on his chest. When she takes his nipple into her mouth sucking slowly, Derek pushes up grinding his hardening length against her. They manage to pull her jeans and boots off. They looked ridiculous tussling and bumping against each other but they didn’t care. This was needed between them. She was about to smile and make a comment until she feels Derek lone finger sliding up moving sensuously inside of her wetness. Derek wraps his hand around the back of her neck pulling her down for another scorching kiss. Tonguing the hell out of each other, Braeden is the one to break the kiss panting harshly.

“Derek, I need you.”

She helps Derek unsnap and unzip his jeans. She reaches down inside of his jeans and grasps him in her hand. She slides her thumb over the tip feeling the moisture leak onto her fingers. When she squeezes him harder, Derek groans as his head falls back against the headrest. Braeden starts kissing Derek’s neck and soon gasps as Derek thrust up inside of her. They freeze and their gazes lock panting harshly. It felt so right for them to be like this, to be joined together, like this. They start moving, pushing against each other trying to get as much friction between them; they grinds intensely against each other, moving sensuously. Derek wraps his arms around Braeden’s waist guiding her movements.

“Braeden…” The way Derek whispered her name almost brought tears to her eyes. Moaning loudly Braeden leans down kissing Derek again. She starts moving more forcefully when Derek moves his hand down into her wetness and pinching her sex.

“Ohmigawd Derek. I’m about to cu--.”

They pant into each other’s mouths pushing hard against each other as Derek plants his feet firmly against the floorboard of his truck. Braeden lets out a little squeal, as she pulls Derek’s hair as her climax sends her over the edge, frantically bucking her hips. Derek soon follows as he groans, squeezing her waist as he pumps his seed inside of her. Slowly they wrap their arms around each other trembling, bodies jerking against each other, and feeling something new develop between them. Braeden looks down at him with unreadable eyes. She was scared. She’s never felt this way before. She slowly touches his cheek, feeling the stubble against his jawline, watching him. _He died; he left her, but he came back._

_She loved him. She was in love with Derek Hale. But she knew, she could never tell him._

End


End file.
